


Too Stubborn to Function

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Layemmy, Layemmyweek2020, Lemmyweek2020, One-Shot, Prompt: Savior, Romance, Sickfic, They are both stubborn when they get sick, lemmy - Freeform, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: The Professor and Emmy have one of the busiest days at Gressenheller. This proves to be a bit too much for the assistant.Prompt 6 for Layemmyweek2020: Savior
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	Too Stubborn to Function

Another busy day at Gressenheller. The halls were full of students, the Professors running around to their next class with their arms full of papers and books, a tired janitor standing in the corner who had cleaned this same path a thousand times, and the list could go on. Professor Layton’s day was no different. He had been running from place to place for different meetings, classes, private tutoring and paperwork that reached the ceiling. He thanked the heavens on days such as these that he had an assistant. Emmy had indeed been following his every move. Every once in a while she could take a little breather when she wasn’t needed, which were the moments where felt like she could crash right then and there.

Usually she felt like she could do this all week, but today things had been a little different. Her head felt full and had been pounding ever since she had sat up in bed. Her throat was burning and her stomach couldn’t seem to handle food right now. If she wasn’t so stubborn, she would admit that she might have a cold, but it really wasn’t the time for that. They were too busy for her to call in sick. So, she would just have to stick it out until the end of the day and then crash at home. Or at least, she hoped she would manage.

Lunch was tough. The Professor had quickly grabbed a sandwich before running off to the next staff meeting for all the teachers. This meant that Emmy had to stay in his office and deal with any students that had questions. She also took it on herself to clear some of his paperwork so he wouldn’t have to stay until late at night again. He did it too often, even if she warned him not to. She had grabbed an apple out of her bag and placed it next to her on the desk in the hope that it would remind her to eat. But… she still felt so nauseous.

She shook her head and pinched the bow between her brows. ‘’Come on Altava. Focus!’’

The letters on the paper in front of her were blurry. She decided to open the window to let some fresh air in. Maybe that would help? The autumn air was cold already, but crisp in a way. The leaves had almost completely fallen from the trees and winter was fast approaching. Emmy didn’t really like winter all that much. She could barely ride her bike and her flat would get way too cold.

After another couple of attempts to fill out the forms, Emmy sat back, ready to give up. She was starting to feel worse. She felt so hot too. Why didn’t the cool air work? She placed her hand against her cheek and sighed. She was burning. That’s probably not good. That apple was still taunting her as well. She figured she might as well force a bite in. She sat forward and stared the piece of fruit down like it was her new enemy.

‘’You think you’re so tough?’’ she mumbled before grabbing it from the desk. ‘’Well what about this?’’

She proceeded to take a small bite from the apple. The taste was not fresh or sweet like she had hoped. It almost tasted like nothing and it dried out her mouth. She forced herself to swallow and shuddered. If eating was going to be this hard… She once again shook her head and threw the apple in the bin.

‘’Just do some work. That will distract you.’’

* * *

The Professor hadn’t a clue what was happening with Emmy. He was thankfully done with the staff meeting and looked at the clock in the corner of the room. He should have a little time before his next class, giving him the opportunity to grade some exams back at his office.

He smiled and nodded to no-one before once again running off. At times like these, he wished he had a more energizing tea to sip in between, but earl grey would have to do for now. He hoped Emmy was taking the time to relax, but knowing her, she was once again hard at work. He admired her for it. She was always doing her best to make things easier for him too. And, to be honest, today it might be for the better. Otherwise they would both have to stay until late tonight, which he would rather avoid.

He opened the door to his office and wasn’t surprised to find her behind his desk. The window was wide open, making him shiver right away.

‘’Is everything alright in here?’’ he asked hesitantly.

Emmy turned around and smiled weakly. ‘’Yeah.’’

Her cheeks were a fiery red and he could tell she was shaking.

‘’Aren’t you cold?’’ he asked and closed the door behind him.

‘’...Yeah…’’ Emmy answered again.

Her voice was starting to fail. She leaned up and closed the window. He was right. She had actually been freezing. And also burning at the same time. That’s not good…

The Professor started to make his way inside, and Emmy got up from his chair in the meantime. As she did, the world started spinning and fading out. Just like when you would get up too soon and you’d have a little black-out. That, but then 10 times worse. Emmy couldn’t feel herself fall to the ground. She didn’t hear the Professor calling out for her either.

‘’Emmy!’’

The Professor saw her fall and immediately rushed to her side. When he did, he lifted her head and checked to see if she had any injuries. It seemed like she wasn’t bleeding, but she was still unconscious.

‘’Emmy?’’

No response. He had to make quick decisions. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead and gasped. She was burning up and her breath had started to pick up. She was definitely way too ill to be working. He scooped her up in his arms and made for the door. Thankfully, Gressenheller had a nursing station where he could take her.

It must have looked odd. The students all turned their heads as one of their favourite Professors jogged through the busy hallways with his assistant bridal style in his arms.

But he didn’t care.

* * *

‘’Profe….ssor…?’’

He looked down and saw that her eyes were slightly opened.

‘’Emmy... I’m taking you to nurse Richards. You fainted in my office.’’

‘’Hm…’’ her voice was almost too quiet to hear.

‘’Hold on. We’re almost there.’’ he reassured.

‘’...msorry…’’

‘’Don’t worry. We should get you home after this.’’

‘’Work….’’

‘’Work can wait.’’

He had never seen her like this before. So out of it. Nurse Richards was quick to respond. There was a single bed in the room where Emmy could lay down on. She checked her vitals and made sure that she got some medicine in her body. When she was all done, she urged the Professor to take her home when she was ready. He could have gone back to his office in the meantime… but he didn’t really want to. He was too worried.

Instead, he stood besides her bed. When the nurse had crossed the room to the other side, the Professor noticed that Emmy was moving her lips. She was saying something.

‘’Sorry my dear, what were you saying?’’

He sat down on the bed next to her and leaned in closer.

‘’You saved me...thank y… I….love you…’’

He blinked a couple of times and turned his face towards her. She had closed her eyes. It looked like she had fallen asleep.

‘’Don’t worry Professor, sometimes when we get this sick, people say delusional things.’’ nurse Richards said from across the room.

How good was this woman’s hearing?

He was going to have to ask her when she felt better. For now, he grabbed a hold of Emmys hand and squeezed it softly. Maybe she was being delusional… or maybe… He couldn’t help but stare at her as she laid there with her cheeks flushed and her hair all messy. If she did mean it… what would that mean for them?

He could feel a warmth in his cheeks and chest. And something akin to butterflies in his stomach. Maybe…

He felt the same way.


End file.
